


Forever Young

by cynicalwerewolf



Series: Wormholes, Spaceships, and Cloud Pine Branches [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwerewolf/pseuds/cynicalwerewolf
Summary: Witches live until they choose to die. Their human loved ones are not so blessed...Or cursed.





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has continued reading my works while work has eaten my life. Hopefully I'll be able to post more in this universe soon.

There were times that Miles regretted Separating from Sularenimon.

It wasn’t often. He loved the insights of his enhanced senses. Enjoyed the family of his Clan. Even took vicious pleasure in the caution that those who knew what could do, were he so inclined, treated him with.

But looking at the ever encroaching white in Gregor’s hair, the loss of his youthful strength, the silver on Nalaresti’s muzzle…

Contrasting it with his own eternally dark hair, with only pain lining his face…

Knowing that he wouldn’t die until he chose to walk with the Smiling Lady…

That was pure pain.


End file.
